Ironic
by 007seven007
Summary: Germany is at Ital's funeral after having to witness his death. How ironic. Why? He was at the place he felt safest when he died, and that's why Germany thinks it's his fault.


He walked into the building where it was being held. The funeral for his closest friend, and not to mention a good friend to most of the other countries too.

He took a seat in the front row near the middle. That's as close as he would get to Italy... For now... As the reception started, he let his thoughts wander...

'How did this happen? How could this happen? How could I let this happen?! How did he die again? Whose fault was it again?'

He let his thoughts wander to how this all started.

'Oh... Ja... That's right... It was my fault... It was me who let this happen... If only I had been more observant of my surroundings, if I had noticed the person with the gun in their hand. Pointing at me. If I had noticed them! If I had JUST NOTICED THEM! Gott verdammt.

He let his thoughts remind him of that fateful day as a salty tear slowly fell down and off of his face, created only to be destroyed as it fell to its death and hit the floor with a splash that no one could hear.

"Hey! Hey Germany! Let's go get some gelato!" Italy proposed.

"You can go if you want, but I would like to go over to the bakery while you're at it."

"Aww, But Germany, I don't want to be alone!" Italy whined.

"Fine, I'll just go later, it's starting to get late anyways." Germany said reluctantly.

"Yay, thank you, Germany!"

Italy started dragging Germany to the gelato stand, running so that it wouldn't close before they got there.

"I'll take... A stracciatella gelato, please! Oh, and Germany, do you want anything?" He asked.

"Nein, I'm fine. Thank you though." He replied.

"Ok then. One stracciatella, please!"

After Italy had gotten his beloved stracciatella gelato, they went to a park so that Italy could eat his gelato.

They found a nice bench to sit on to watch the sunset while Italy ate his gelato.

"Ve, it's really pretty."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"The sunset. Isn't it so pretty?"

"Oh. Hmm. Ja, I suppose it is." Germany replied with a small smile.

After that it was pretty quiet, besides the occasional small talk or comment.

After Italy finished his gelato, they headed to Germany's house. He didn't bother taking Italy home because he knew Italy would end up sneaking into his bed anyways.

"Hey, Germany?"

"What is it, Italy?"

"If I were to die... What would you do?" Italy asked in a rushed manner.

"Well... I'm not sure... I suppose I would have to let go and deal with it... I would be sad for a long time though... Wh-"

"Germany! Watch out!"

BANG!

BANG!

"ITALY!" Germany had cried out in fear for the life of his Italian friend, his lover.

Germany had heard the gunshot, but Italy saw the gun. He had managed to catch a glimpse of the murderer just in time to ask his last question and jump in the way of the bullet in order to save Germany dying instantly, as he took the shot straight to his head. Germany's reflex allowed him to, rather hastily, shoot the person who had killed his beloved Italy. Fortunately, the shooter also died instantly.

BANG!

Another shot to the head. Just in case.

"ITALY!" Germany cried out a call he knew would never be returned. Well, not from Italy anyways...

"Excuse me sir, but is everything okay?"

Germany saw what looked like a man... It sounded similar to someone he knew... Germany wouldn't be surprised if it was another country, seeing as the world meeting was currently being held in Germany, which was where Germany, Italy and the stranger were at the time.

"No! Please, sir, can you help us? My friend's been shot! I'm not entirely sure if he's dead yet. The person who shot him is in the bush over there. I'm pretty sure I've killed him, but could you call the cops, or someone?" Germany pleaded, trying his best not to burst into tears as he checked for any vital signs that Italy might be alive, and looked for where he had been shot.

"Yeah, of course!" He said as he pushed the buttons on his phone in dire urgency.

"Hallo? This is the police, is there an emergency?"

"Yes, I've found a man, and his friend who've been shot! We need help as soon as possible!'

"Where are you?"

"We are at... Umm, sir, where are we...? I'm not from around here... We're at 765 Einberliner Lane, please come soon."

"We'll be there soon, just hang on sir!" The lady reassured as she hung up.

"They should be on their way, is your friend ok?" The man asked.

"He's been shot verdammt! What do you think?!" Germany replied, the pressure starting to stress him out.

"Sorry, sir, that was a stupid question..." The stranger replied.

"Nein, nein. It's ok. I'm sorry, I'm just worried. That man was a dear friend of mine that I've known well for a very long time..."

"I see... I offer my condolences to you..." He replied in a melancholic tone.

"Danke..."

They had been waiting for about 15 minutes, Germany had since given up on Italy, it was no use, when they heard sirens.

"That'll be them..." The man stated.

And all of the sudden, Germany started chuckling...

"What is it?" The man questioned.

"Well, I was just thinking... Venziano, my friend, always felt so safe and secure here. This is my house you see... He was coming over to stay the night because there have been some... Signs... That something like this would happen in the near future... So I let him stay the night to protect him... How ironic... He ended up dying in the place he felt safe, and was supposed to be protected... It's just so ironic..." Germany replied darkly.

"I see..."

By then, the police, ambulance, and fire trucks had come, they were trying their best to pry Germany off of his bloody lover.


End file.
